la determinacion de la justicia
by sujeto delta
Summary: llevaba años acostada en ese campo de flores doradas, no sabia cuantos años habian pasado, pero eso ya le saba igual, al parecer la determinacion no es algo que dure para siempre, ya que en esos momentos, la muerte era el unico que deseaba, o lo por lo menos eso era lo quequeria, hasta que lo conocio. Este vendria siendo mi AU de undertale, espero y lo disfruten.
1. DETERMINACION Y JUSTICIA

El comienzo de una nueva luz en un mundo oscuro

CAPITULO 1

 **DETERMINACION Y JUSTICIA**

Lo había logrado, chara el demonio que viene cuando la llaman por su nombre, había cumplido su objetivo, matar a todos los monstruos del sub suelo sin excepción, toriel, papyrus, undyne, mettaton, alphys, sans, asgore y por ultimo flowey, todos y cada uno de ellos muertos a manos de frisk, la cual estaba bajo la influencia de chara, y ahora estaban en un enorme espacio negro en el cual no había nadie más que frisk y chara, chara tras hacer el trato con frisk y ahora tener un alma propia, solo tenía que hacer que frisk realizara una ruta pacifista y por fin ella seria libre.

Pero antes de que frisk pudiera hacer un reset, las 6 almas humanas aparecieron chara pudo esconder la sorpresa, ya que no lo entendía que hacían las almas aquí, todo fue destruido excluyéndola a ella y a frisk, las almas brillaron de forma intensa y terminaron disparando una especie de rayo del color del arcoíris, el cual les termino dando de forma directa tanto a frisk como a chara creando una enorme luz que envolvió todo el espacio negro en donde se encontraban.

 **? HORAS DESPUES**

Chara despertó en una especie de prado, donde solamente había un montón de flores doradas, un árbol el cual estaba al lado de un estanque lleno de agua, vio el cielo y en él estaba el sol, pero ella sabía que este no era el verdadero sol, ya que este no se emanaba el más mínimo calor que proporcionaba la luz de este.

Cuando chara intento levantarse empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, pero no era un dolor físico, así que ella género en sus manos su alma para ver si tenía algo malo, y al verla se quedó sin palabras.

Media alma, eso era lo tenía en sus manos, una media alma, sintió un enorme enojo al ver esto, pero no lo entendía, ¿porque solo tenía media alma?, logro hacer el trato con frisk, debería tener un alma completa, además chara sabía muy bien que si solo tenía media alma moriría, debido a que nadie puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo con solo media alma, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no sobreviviría con solo la mitad de su nueva alma.

Al principio intenso hacer un reset pero cuando busco el botón de "reset" no estaba, había desaparecido, ella no lo podía creer, todo estaba en su contra, no podía reiniciar, y solo tenía un tiempo que ni siquiera ella sabía cuál era antes de morir, pero no se rendiría, ya que después de todo ella estaba "llena de DETERMINACION", busco durante días, semanas, meses, pero nunca logro encontrar una salida, y al parecer el tiempo logro que poco a poco chara se diera por vencida, con el tiempo, chara dejo de intentar salir de ese enorme prado con flores doradas, un día decidió acostarse bajo el único árbol existente en ese lugar, ella ya no hacía nada, solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara, y por lo que se podía ver la determinación no era algo que duraba para siempre.

Los años pasaron aunque chara no se daba cuenta de ello, ella ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, además que como ella solo tenía media alma no podía crecer, tampoco necesitaba comer, debido a que ella era un demonio, de no ser por eso ella habría muerto hace mucho y ahora lo único que quería era morir de una vez.

Pero en eso chara abrió los ojos sorprendida, la razón era que del cielo empezó a caer algo, era una bola hecha de fuego y se terminó estrellando por lo menos a unos diez metros de ella.

Chara se quedó sorprendida tanto por la enorme bola de fuego que se había estrellado unos metros lejos de ella, y por ver al nuevo que no sean las flores doradas o el árbol, o el estanque con agua, fue corriendo a ver qué era lo que se había estrellado y su sorpresa aumento más en cuanto vio lo que había dejado la bola de fuego.

Lo que había en el agujero que dejo esa especie de bola de fuego atrás fue un humano, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que chara siendo un poco realista, no creía que un simple humano lograra caer desde una enorme altura y para rematar envuelto en fuego y este estuviera sin ningún tipo de herida, ella se acercó para ver a su nuevo "visitante" más de cerca.

Por lo que se podía ver, era un chico, de unos 17 o tal vez 18 años de edad por lo que ella calculo, tenía el cabello castaño, chara no podía ver el color de sus ojos, porque la caída aunque no le causo ningún daño a su "visitante", no evito que quedara inconsciente, su vestimenta era una camisa amarilla, un bluyín, y unos zapatos negros.

Después de ver mejor a su visitante, observo que del pecho de esta persona estaba dando un pequeño brillo de color amarillo, justo en el pecho debajo de su camisa, chara levanto la camisa de su "visitante" y pudo ver que era lo que estaba dando ese brillo amarillo.

Era un alma o más bien dicho era una media alma, estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz. Es que enserio, que posibilidades había de que apareciera una persona que tuviera solo media alma igual que ella, las posibilidades eran literalmente nada, y aun así, ahí estaba frente a ella, un ser humano con solo media alma, le encantaba si podría llegar a absorber esa media alma, tendría un alma completa nuevamente, simplemente el que este visitante apareciera era un milagro para chara, su visitante había logrado que ella recobrara la determinación que de por si chara daba por perdida, pero antes de que chara pudiera hacer algo, empezó a sentirse observada y cuando levanto la vista vio que la persona que estaba frente a ella le miraba fijamente y pudo notar que sus ojos eran de color cafés claros.

-…. –se habían quedado en un profundo silencio

Pero en eso el "visitante" de chara se levantó de forma brusca mientras se acomodaba la camisa

\- ¡SE PODRIA SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDA! –grito el desconocido mientras que todavía se acomodaba la camisa.

\- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PERVERTIDA MALDITO BASTARDO! –grito chara mientras se levantaba hecha una furia por lo que le habían dicho.

Empezó una discusión que duro alrededor de media hora, cada uno discutiendo por un simple malentendido, pero antes de que la discusión llegara a durar por lo menos una hora más, chara empezó a sentirse horrible, se tocó el pecho al sentir un dolor insoportable en él, y antes de poder hacerse la pregunta de qué era lo que le pasaba empezó a toser, no eran de esas toses normales, eran toses fuertes que apenas y si le dejaban tiempo para respirar, solo para que siguiera tosiendo.

-oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto un poco preocupado el desconocido.

Pero chara solo seguía tosiendo y antes de que siquiera el desconocido pudiera hacer algo, chara empezó a vomitar, pero lo que estaba vomitando era sangre, el desconocido se puso pálido al ver eso, pero de todas formas se acercó a chara y la atrapo cuando esta estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al faltarle las fuerzas.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! –pregunto asustado el desconocido, mientras veía a una chara que estaba casi desmallada.

-m-maldita sea –dijo débilmente chara mientras creaba en su mano la media alma que tenía, cuando la vio, pudo ver que el alma estaba poco a poco agrietándose, ella estaba segura que cuando se quebrara, ella moriría sin remedio.

-dime ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –pregunto el desconocido, chara al oír eso vio la oportunidad perfecta para lograr su objetivo, aunque eso fuera un tanto vergonzoso.

En total había 3 maneras que tenía un demonio de para poder quitarle el alma a otro ser.

La primera era que este te la vendiera.

La segunda era que tú se la arrebates a la fuerza aunque es mucho más difícil.

Y la última era a partir de un beso, ya que vamos a ser sinceros ningún humano besaría un demonio a menos que seas un satánico, si, en su estado actual era su única salida.

-s-si puedes, por favor acércate un poco–dijo chara débil pero con ternura, intentando de que el cayera en su trampa.

El desconocido se acercó un poco al rostro de chara –un poco más –susurro chara, el desconocido se acercó, hasta el punto de que su respiración y la débil respiración de chara chocaban, cuando el desconocido quiso hacer la pregunta de él porque quería chara que estuviera tan cerca de él, chara corto la poca separación que tenían uniendo sus labios con el de su visitante.

El desconocido se sonrojo por el acto de chara, pero de repente hubo una luz que lo cegó unos segundos y en eso dejo se sentir peso en sus brazos, cuando la luz desaparecido se asustó, pues chara ya no estaba en sus brazos.

-¡¿pero qué!? ¡Niña, en donde estas! –grito el desconocido al no saber el nombre de chara, además de que a simple vista ella era una niña pequeña comparada con él, no la llamo por su nombre al no saberlo, empezó a ir por todos lados, buscando a la que hacía unos segundos estaba en una condición crítica, pero en medio de su búsqueda empezó a oír una voz, una voz femenina.

-¡pero qu-! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –escucho el desconocido, era una voz femenina, pero no cualquiera era la voz de la chica que hacía unos segundos estaba con él.

¡Niña eres tú¡ ¡en dónde estás?! –grito el desconocido buscando con algo de preocupación por la "niña" por así decirlo, ya que la última vez que la había visto estaba vomitando sangre y con unas posibilidades enormes de morir por falta de sangre.

Pero en eso su pecho comenzó a brillar y apareció un corazón, solo que parecía estar unido en dos mitades, la primera mitad era amarilla, mientras que la otra mitad era de color rojo, la parte roja empezó a emitir un intenso brillo rojo para que de repente una especie de energía roja saliera de este y se posicionara al frente del desconocido y luego empezó a tomar una forma humana, la energía, empezó formando la cabeza y luego el cuerpo de este ser humanoide, red se alegró al ver que el ser que se estaba formando era chara, pero cuando termino de formarse el cuerpo se sonrojo hasta el punto de que parecía un tomate, la razón era porque chara había pasado cambio drástico, ahora ya no tenía el aspecto de una niña pequeña, ahora tenía el aspecto de una joven de 17 o 18 años de edad, ahora era más alta, siendo solo unos centímetros más baja que el desconocido, al ser ahora una joven adulta tenía unos pechos copa c, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo mientras su cara había tomado más rasgos femeninos, simplemente a la vista de cualquiera ella era simplemente hermosa, el desconocido se había quedado sin palabras, solo contemplaba a la bella mujer que tenía al frente mientras que ella revisaba su nuevo cuerpo.

-" _um parece que al tener un alma completa logro que mi cuerpo creciera hasta mi edad actual" -_ pensó la ahora joven chara mientras seguía mirando su nuevo cuerpo, pero luego dirigió su vista al desconocido que tenía al frente, el cualseguía mirando a chara con un enorme sonrojo en la cara y con ojos en blanco por el shock –" _pero no lo entiendo, yo debería tener su alma por completo y el debería haber muerto, pero ahí está, sigue vivo, como si nada hubiese pasado, no lo entiendo –_ pensó chara mirando con seriedad al desconocido, el seguía en shock, pero tras darse una cachetada mental así mismo regreso a la realidad.

-o-oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto un poco nervioso el desconocido, ya que todavía no olvidaba la escena que podría traumar a muchos de hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto chara mirando al desconocido con una mirada seria.

-¿hacer? ¿Qué? –pregunto el desconocido con una cara de duda.

-¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir? –pregunto chara molestándose un poco.

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con duda el desconocido.

Chara al ver que el desconocido no se sentía diferente en ningún sentido, se confundió se suponía que ella tendría su alma y el moriría pero ahora veía que en el pecho del desconocido había un alma y mientras que una parte de esta era de color amarillo, la otra era de color roja, no entendía como era posible que dos almas se combinaran de este modo comúnmente cuando dos almas diferentes se unen así, la más fuerte toma la más débil y la funciona consigo misma, y se supone que ella era más fuerte que este tipo, chara dio un suspiro para relajarse, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, ya que el desconocido no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y ella podría usar eso a su favor.

-no nada, sabes me alegra que este bien –dijo chara poniendo una sonrisa intentado engañarlo.

-¿yo, bien?, estas bromeando, hace unos minutos estaban vomitando sangre, debería ser yo el que te pregunte a ti si estás bien –dijo el desconocido

-oh, no te preocupes por mí, de no ser por ti lo más seguro es que no lo habría contado –dijo chara fingiendo ser alguien amigable.

-" _suspiro"_ , bueno como sea, y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?, no quiero estar diciéndote chica a cada rato –dijo el desconocido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-mi nombre es chara, mucho gusto –dijo chara –y dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

El desconocido se le quedo observando un momento, levantó la mano mientras abría la boca para luego bajar la mano y cerrarla, se puso a pensar y se quedó así varios minutos

-oye ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta? –dijo chara algo molesta, al no recibir una respuesta rápida de algo tan simple, y tras unos 5 minutos en el cual chara estaba perdiendo la paciencia de forma muy rápida, el desconocido dio su respuesta.

-no lo recuerdo –dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto chara con un pequeño shock, como era posible que este tipo no recordara su nombre –tienes que estar bromeando, que acaso no recuerdas nada –pregunto chara sin poder creérselo.

-no –dijo con simplemente el desconocido, chara se quedó sorprendida, no por el hecho de que el no recordara nada, sino por el hecho de que el no parecía muy afectado por eso.

-" _suspiro",_ muy bien, por lo menos ¿recuerdas porque letra comenzaba tu nombre? –pregunto chara intentando tener paciencia, el desconocido se quedó pensando un momento.

-creo que empezaba por la Z –respondió el visitante de chara.

-bueno, déjame pensar en algún nombre para ti, no quiero estarte llamando visitante o algo por el estilo –dijo chara mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar, tras un minuto de pensar dijo el único nombre que empezaba por la z que se le había ocurrido.

-te llamare zack –dijo chara

-¿zack?, ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? –pregunto ahora conocido como zack.

-bueno no es que me sepa montones de nombre masculinos que empiezan por la Z, ¿o acaso prefieres uno femenino?, porque te aseguro que tengo un buen nombre para ti en ese caso –dijo chara mientras sonreía con algo de burla.

-no, no te preocupes, zack está bien –dijo zack –bueno " _extiende la mano hacia chara"_ , es un placer conocerte chara mi nombre es zack –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- el gusto es mío –dijo chara mientras extendía la mano, pero cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto, el cielo del lugar se volvió negro y las flores doradas, poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer como si fueran polvo, todo estaba desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –grito zack mirando como todo desaparecía.

-¡no lo sé! –grito chara, todo seguía desapareciendo y ella no sabía el porqué, poco a poco el suelo desaparecía al igual que las flores doradas y cuando llego a donde ellos estaban el suelo desapareció y ambos empezaron a caer en el enorme vacío negro que quedaba, y lo único que podían hacer era gritar esperando lo más seguro una dolorosa muerte.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES**

Se podía ver a chara la cual estaba cayendo con los brazos cruzados y una cara de aburrimiento, miro a su derecha y vio a zack cayendo con una sonrisa, mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en una sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos cayendo? –pregunto chara.

-no lo sé, yo no tengo reloj –dijo con simpleza zack.

Chara se voltio para ver hacia abajo, para solamente ver tierra.

-¡TIERRA! –grito chara.

El primero en caer de alguna manera fue zack que cayo se cara al piso, cuando empezó a levantarse con una cara de dolor, chara termino cayéndole encima sacándole todo el aire y casi dejándolo K.O, chara se levantó algo adolorida, aunque uso a zack para amortiguar su caída, eso no quiere decir que ella no sintiera por completo el fuerte impacto, dirigió su vista a zack el cual estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto chara viendo a zack, el cual intentando levantarse.

-s-si s-solo, dame un momento –dijo zack son aire y con dolor en su voz, tras unos minutos que zack pudo recuperar el aire pregunto -¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto mientras veía alrededor.

Chara empezó a ver alrededor también y se sorprendió vio en lo que habían caído, y supo porque no habían muerto ninguno de los dos, habían caído en una cama de flores doradas, con ver esas flores supo en donde estaba, eran las ruinas.

-son las ruinas –dijo chara simplemente, no le iba a dar demasiadas vueltas a él como estaba en las ruinas nuevamente.

-¿has estado aquí antes? –pregunto zack mientras observaba a chara.

-sí, pero eso no importa ahora, lo mejor será que sigamos adelante, yo guiare, conozco las ruinas como la palma de mi mano –dijo chara mientras comenzaba a caminar y era seguida por zack.

Cruzaron sin dificultad las ruinas, pero las ruinas estaban en completo silencio no habia nada solamente el silencio, zack veía para todos lados buscando algo, lo que sea, ya sea un animal salvaje o algo así, " **pero nadie vino"**.

-¿y esto qué? –Dijo red confundido al ver que al frente suyo apareció una especie de ventana que decía que nadie vino –oye chara, ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto zack viendo la ventana.

Chara se voltio y se sorprendió al ver la ventana al frente de zack, tenía que ser una broma, si a zack le salían esas ventanas, eso significaba que él tenía el control de la línea temporal, pero ¿Cómo era posible?, se supone que ella era más fuerte, así que no entendía el porqué, tras pensarlo prefirió no decirle que era eso, ya que chara no quería que zack fuera consciente del poder que poseía.

-es algo que aparece en este lugar, pero solo los humanos pueden tenerlo –dijo chara mientras seguía caminando.

-oh, ya veo –dijo zack mientras, veía como la ventana desaparecía por su propia cuenta y el seguía caminando.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a una enorme casa, que a simple vista era muy acogedora.

-valla, de quien crees que sea esta casa –dijo zack mirando la casa, chara dudo un segundo si decirle la verdad o no.

-no lo sé, pero ahora nosotros la necesitamos –dijo chara mientras caminaba, pero por alguna extraña razón ella se sintió mal al haberle mentido a zack, pero eso no lo importaba en absoluto.

Cuando entraron, chara noto que su casa no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma vieja casa el cual visitaba junto con su familia adoptiva cuando querían estar de vacaciones unos cuantos días.

Chara no se iba a quedar ahí de todas formas, solo quería llegar a la barrera e intentar atravesarla, si lo logra podrá por fin destruir a la humanidad, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso escucho un fuerte gruñido, chara miro sorprendida a zack el cual se quedó con cara de poker un segundo para luego llevarse la mano a la cabeza y empezar a reírse

-jajajajaj, valla parece que tengo algo de hambre –dijo zack un poco avergonzado, chara dio un suspiro de forma fastidiosa mientras empezaba a caminar a la sala de la izquierda.

-ven vamos a buscar la cocina –dijo chara con algo de molestia

-oye espera, esta casa podría ser de alguien –dijo zack deteniendo a chara.

-tranquilo esta casa lleva abandonada un tiempo, pero tal vez pueda allá algo que puedas comer –dijo chara mientras seguida caminando, seguida por zack.

-¿tú no tienes hambre? –pregunto zack, cuando chara iba a responder que no su estómago hablo por ella lanzando un gruñido mucho más fuerte que el de zack –creo que eso es un si –dijo zack mientras seguía caminando, mientras que chara se detuvo, tenía que ser una broma, ¿sentía hambre?, no podía ser, se supone que ella era un demonio, y los demonios no sentían hambre, no sabía que era lo que pasaba con ella, pero estaba empezando a asustarla.

-¿vienes? –la pregunta d zack logro hacer que ella volviera a la realidad.

-s-si claro –dijo chara mientras seguía caminando y fingía aburrimiento, ya luego se concentraría en él porque estaba empezando a tener necesidades humanas nuevamente.

Al llegar a la cocina ambos pudieron ver un enorme pie, el cual estaba cubierto por un trapo para así evitar que las moscas se pararan sobre él, chara sabía que ese pie había sido por su madre adoptiva, ella no sentía ni sintió nada al matar a su madre adoptiva la cual le brindo el amor y apoyo que su madre biológica nunca le dio, zack reviso si el pie estaba caliente y sorprendentemente lo estaba, chara no entendía como era posible, habían pasado muchas horas desde que mato a toriel y de todas formas el pie seguía caliente, simplemente no tenía sentido, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto ya que después de todo tenía hambre, y el pie iba a calmar.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Tras media hora trascurrida tanto zack como chara habían devorado entre los dos el deliciosos pie que habían encontrado, zack tomando los dos platos fue directamente a la cocina y unos minutos después regreso con algo en la mano, una barra de chocolate.

Cuando zack estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco a la barra de chocolate, término siendo tacleado por una chara loca por el chocolate, chara se comía el chocolate como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras zack la observaba con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-muy bien, es hora de irnos –dijo chara mientras tiraba la bolsa del chocolate a un papelera que había por ahí.

-lo siento, chara pero estoy muy cansado para seguir caminando –dijo zack mientras bostezaba

-estas bromeando, no es momento de ir a dormir, tenemos que seguir adelante, tal vez allá otros humanos que puedan ayudarnos –dijo chara intentando engañar a zack para poder seguir adelante.

-mira chara, yo ya estoy muy cansado, si seguimos caminando, nos cansaremos necesitamos descansar un rato –dijo zack intentando ser razonable con chara

-mira si tú quieres quedarte, has lo quieras, pero yo seguiré mi camino –dijo chara molesta mientras se voltea y se pone a caminar, bajo las escaleras y siguió hasta que logro llegar a la puerta para salir de las ruinas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla sintió la sensación de ser jalada, y cuando menos se lo espero ella empezó a flotar envuelta en un aura mágica de color roja, siendo jalada hasta donde estaba back y deteniéndose frente a él y cayendo de sentón al suelo, zack se encontraba confundido, porque chara regreso volando, no lo sabía.

-¡qué fue lo que hiciste! –dijo chara mientras se paraba con una mirada asesina, mientras tomaba a zack de la camisa.

-oye, cálmate, no sé de qué estás hablando, tú te viniste volando sola, yo no he hecho nada –dijo zack algo nervioso mientras que chara se confundió, el no parecía estar mintiendo, tras pensarlo un momento se dio que paso.

-demonios –dijo chara mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto zack un poco más tranquilo al ver que chara ya no estaba enojada, o por lo menos ya no estaba enojada con él.

-no me puedo separar de ti –dijo chara con molestia en su voz.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto zack

-mira, te lo diré así, nosotros cuando nos conocimos solo teníamos media alma cada uno y eso estaba acabando con mi vida –dijo chara, luego se acercó a zack y puso su mano en el pecho de zack, con esa acción zack se sonrojo un poco, pero luego vio como de su pecho salía un corazón, el cual empezó a flotar en las manos de zack –esto es un alma, como puedes ver una parte es roja, mientras que la otra es amarilla, la parte roja es la mía, mientras que la amarilla es la tuya, tú tienes las dos alamas, y al tenerlas yo no me puedo separar de ti, ya que tu literalmente tienes mi alma –dijo chara con algo de fastidio, tras unos minutos de silencio chara pensó en algo –oye, déjame intentar algo –chara toco la parte roja del alma que aún estaba en manos de zack, y en cuanto lo hiso ella fue envuelta en una energía mágica roja y desapareció, zack se quedó sin palabras al ver eso.

-¡chara! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -grito zack buscando a chara.

-tranquilo estoy aquí –escucho zack la voz de chara, empezó a ver hacia todos lados buscándola.

-¿Dónde?, no puedo verte –dijo zack mirando hacia todos lados buscando a chara.

-claro que no puedes verme, estoy en tu cabeza idiota –dijo chara mentalmente

-¿en mi cabeza?, como lo lograste –pregunto zack

-al estar unida mi alma con la tuya, y al tenerla tú, puedo meterme en tu mente, puedo ver todo lo que tú ves –dijo chara mentalmente.

-ya veo, y dime ¿ahora qué? –pregunto zack.

-dijiste que querías dormir ¿no?, puedes hacerlo si quieres, yo voy a quedarme aquí un rato y ver qué puedo hacer aquí, te veo más tarde –dijo chara mentalmente.

Zack al escuchar eso decidió hacerle caso a chara, busco por la casa hasta que encontró dos habitaciones, una que tenía dos camas, y la otra que tenía una cama grande, prefirió la cama grande ya que las otras dos eran demasiado pequeñas para él, no tardo demasiado tiempo en dormirse, el cae durante horas, estrellarse de forma dura y que chara le cayera encima, más el caminar para llegar a la casa en donde estaba actualmente era muy agotador para él y lo único que quería era dormir.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENO CHICOS, AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CHAPTER DE FANFIC, PARA QUE SEPAN, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y MI AU DE UNDERTALE,ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA QUE YO SINCERAMENTE ESPERO TERMINAR Y NO DEJARLA A MEDIAS, COMO SEA YO ESPERO POR LO MENOS UN REVIEW PARA ASI SABER QUE POR LO MENOS A UNA PERSONA LE GUSTO ESTE FANFIC Y QUIERE VER EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, TAMBIEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS QUE PUEDA PONER EN CAPITULO FUTUROS, ESTO ES PORSI ACASO ME QUEDO SIN IDEAS, USTEDES PUEDEN AYUDARME A TENER NUEVAS PARA QUE LA HISTORIA PUEDA AVANZAR, ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN TENGO PLANEADO UNA COSA QUE SERA PARA EL CAPITULO 2 O SI NO EL 3, TAMBIEN SUBIRE CAPITULO NUEVO, LOS SABADOS O DOMINGOS.**


	2. ¿QUIEN SOY?

**CHAPTER 2: ¿QUIEN SOY?**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que chara y zack habían llegado a una casa en las ruinas, zack estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa, la que tenía la cama más grande para ser exactos, mientras que con chara ella seguir en la mente de zack.

 **MENTE DE ZACK**

Chara estaba caminando en un enorme espacio negro, el cual tenía dos tipos de puertas, ella al entrar en la primera vio que este eran los pensamientos y recuerdos de zack, pero lo que le pareció extraño, era que solo habían pensamientos y recuerdos desde el momento en que ellos se habían conocido, no había nada más, ella creyó que lo más seguro era porque zack estaba pasando por amnesia, y la segunda puerta debían de ser los recuerdos perdidos de zack, pero cuando chara abrió la puerta, pudo ver un montón de símbolos extraños, una persona el cual el rostro no se le podía ver, unas manos esqueléticas, las cuales tenían un agujeros en cada una, pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir mirando los recuerdos perdidos de zack, una extraña fuerza la saco de golpe de la puerta en la que se había metido, cuando una chara muy molesta intento entrar otra vez, montones de cadenas salieron alrededor de la puerta, como si del otro lado hubiera algo que no podía ser visto por nadie.

Ella suspiro resignada, ya no podía entrar en esa puerta, o por lo menos no, hasta que zack recuperara la memoria, al ver que ella ya no podía hacer nada ahí y también al notar el largo tiempo que había pasado, decidió salir de la mente de zack para seguir adelante.

 **FUERA DE LA MENTE DE ZACK**

Mientras que zack estaba durmiendo, de su pecho empezó a salir un intenso brillo, del cual termino saliendo su alma, mostrando que era la parte roja la que estaba brillando tanto, segundos después, un aura mágica salió de la parte roja del alma de zack, solo para tomar nuevamente la forma de chara, chara observo a zack, que aun después del intenso brillo que había formado el alma de chara seguía profundamente dormido, chara sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo fuera de la cama haciendo que zack se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo.

-¡auch¡, ¡¿oye que te pasa?! –pregunto zack mientras que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se dio.

-ya dormiste demasiado, vamos ahí que continuar, si salimos de las ruinas, y caminamos un poco llegaremos a snowdin –dijo chara mientras caminaba a la salida del cuarto.

-"suspiro", vale, vale –dijo zack mientras seguía a chara.

Tras salir de la habitación, y bajar por las escaleras llegaron a las puertas que les permitiría salir de las ruinas, cuando las cruzaron pudieron ver un montón de nieve que se extendía por el lugar.

-guao, no recuerdo haber visto la nieve antes –dijo zack mientras tomaba algo de nieve con sus manos para luego de unos segundo soltarla, debido al frio que le dio la nieve al tocarla sin tener gantes de invierno.

-recuerda que tienes amnesia, podría ser que la hallas visto la nieve antes, solo que no te acuerdas –dijo chara de forma seria mientras caminaba unos pasos delante de zack.

-si tú lo dices –dijo zack mientras seguía a chara.

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, desde que habían empezado a caminar, caminaban en un profundo silencio, chara no hablaba ya que estaba un poco sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por qué ella no pudo entrar en la puerta de la mente de zack antes, más que nada, a chara le intrigaba el saber quién demonios fue zack antes de conocerla, mientras que con zack él no decía nada debido a que no tenía nada que decir, entonces sintió un viento helado, no pudo evitar temblar un poco, ya que después de todo su ropa no era muy abrigadora que digamos.

-o-oye ¿tú no tienes frio? –pregunto zack mirando a chara delante suyo.

-no –respondió chara de forma seca.

Zack no le creyó para nada, solo tenía que verla unos segundos para darse cuenta que al igual que él, estaba temblando por el frio, pero el decidió no decir nada, él ya sabía que ella lo más seguro se enojaría con él, y negaría que sentía frio, y todo para no demostrar debilidad, suspiro, tal vez no conocía a chara, pero estaba seguro de que ella era un persona increíblemente terca.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

Tras caminar un tiempo, llegaron a snowdin, el pueblo estaba en un horrible silencio, zack se sentía un poco nervioso debido al silencio que había en el pequeño pueblo, mientras que a chara ni siquiera le importaba, ya que después de todo el pueblo estaba así por ella.

Chara se fijó en el pequeño cofre que estaba en el pueblo, a chara le parecía extraño que este cofre no estuviera anteriormente en su camino a snowdin, pero no le dio tanta importancia, así que se acercó y lo abrió, solo para ver que había dos ítems en el uno de ataque y otro de defensa, ella se confundió, sabía cuál era el primer ítem, pero era la primera vez que veía el segundo, suspiro tal vez no sabía que hacían estos ítems aquí, ya que el primero lo desecho, mientras que el segundo jamás lo había visto, pero sabía que si aún quedaban monstruos, lo cual era improbable debido a ella, zack necesitaría algo conque defenderse y tembien para defenderla a ella

-oye, toma esto –dijo chara mientras le lanzaba a zack ambos items

Zack atrapo los dos objetos que chara le había lanzado

 **Has obtenido la pistola vacía**

 **Has obtenido chaqueta**

Era lo que decía la ventana que había saltado al frente de zack.

-¿para qué es esto? –pregunto zack mientras veía los dos nuevos ítems.

-para que te defiendas, por lo que hemos visto no hay nadie aquí, pero por si acaso, no nos confiemos, la pistola te servirá como un arma, mientras que la chaqueta te servirá como una armadura –dijo chara con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Cómo me va a servir esto como armadura? –pregunto zack mientras observaba la chaqueta

-solo póntela –dijo chara un poco molesta.

-vale, pero si algo me pasa, dudo mucho que esta cosa me proteja –dijo zack mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

En cuanto se la puso no pudo evitar aliviarse un poco, tal vez esta chaqueta no serviría como armadura según él, pero al menos podía cubrirlo del frio.

-oye quiero que me hagas un favor –dijo chara

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto zack

-quiero que hagas esto –dijo chara mientras estiraba su mano y la bajaba **(como cuando kirito en sword art online para invocar el menú)**.

-¿esto? –dijo mientras que hacía lo mismo que chara, en cuanto bajo la mano, apareció una ventana el cual tenía el status actual, tanto el de zack, como el de chara.

 **STATUS**

 **NOMBRE: ZACK/CHARA**

 **LV: 1**

 **ESTADO DE ZACK: BIEN**

 **ESTADO DE CHARA: BIEN**

 **ARMA: PISTOLA VACIA**

 **ARMADURA: CHAQUETA**

 **ATQ: 10+12**

 **DEF: 0+30**

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto zack mirando la ventana de status

-es nuestra ventana de status, esto nos muerta nuestro nivel actual, al igual que nuestro estado, ataque, defensa y demás –dijo chara mientras observaba al lado de zack la ventana de status –al parecer muerta el estado de ambos, debido a que nuestras almas están unidas.

-eso quiere decir, que si tuvieras problemas de salud, ¿la ventana de status me lo diría? –pregunto zack mirando a chara.

-exacto, pero bueno lo mejor será irnos, no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí –dijo chara mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el camino que la llevaría a waterfall.

-está bien, pero oye ¿no crees que deberías ponerte algo para cubrirte? –pregunto zack mirando a chara

-no lo necesito –dijo chara intentando ser dura, pero no podía negar que hacia un frio que la estaba matando.

Zack se le quedo mirando un segundo, luego concentro su mirada en una casa, en el cual pudo ver algo que chara necesitaría, tal vez no sería mucho, pero podría cubrirla un poco más, chara solo seguía caminando, escucho los pasos apresurados de zack, ella no le dio importancia, pero entonces vio algo de color rojo que paso por al frente de ella para terminar en su cuello, observo lo que tenía puesto en el cuello y era una bufanda de color roja, lo que la estaba cubriendo, dándole un poco más de calor, dirigió su mirada al responsable.

-tal vez no te cubra mucho pero al menos evitara que te resfríes –dijo zack mientras le daba una sonrisa y empezaba a caminar.

Chara lo miro mientras que zack simplemente seguía caminando, se sentía extraña, no sabía que era, pero era cálido, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para empezar a caminar.

 **VARAS HORAS MAS TARDE**

Luego de varias horas de caminata Chara y zack lograron llegar a hotland, no tuvieron problemas para pasar por waterfall, ya que los pocos puzles estaba resueltos, lo único que si les complico un poco las cosas, fue que habían llegado a un enorme puente que estaba roto, chara ya había estado ahí antes, ella recordaba que undyne intento asesinar a frisk cortando el puente para que cayera a una muerte segura, sabiendo que si saltaba unas flores doradas la atraparían ella dio la idea de saltar, obviamente zack se negó, ya que enserio, quien en su sano juicio se lanzaría por un puente roto, el cual habían pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, chara al no tener remedio, empujo a zack, solo para después lanzarse.

Pero bueno actualmente chara y zack estaban llegando a lo que era el laboratorio de alpahys, chara no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, solo pasaría por ahí y luego seguiría su camino al salón del trono, pero se detuvo al ver que zack se había quedado mirando con una mirada perdida la puerta que llevaba al baño de alphys.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto chara al ver la mirada perdida de zack

Zack no contesto, en vez de eso empezó a caminar a la puerta del baño de alphys.

-si quieres ir al baño hazlo, no quiero tener que ver que te estés aguantando las ganas de ir al baño –dijo chara crzando los brazos.

Zack seguía sin contestar, abrió la puerta y sin serrara presiono algo que estaba en la pared, chara se quedó impresionada, sabía que había pulsado, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, aparecieron unas puertas metálicas que se cerraron como un ascensor, chara al no poder llegar a tiempo, se transformó nuevamente en energía mágica pura para meterse en la mente de zack.

-¡zack! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –grito chara enojada pero también confundida.

No entendía como era posible que zack supiera de la existencia de este lugar, se supone que en esta línea de tiempo, solo ella, frisk y alphys sabían de su existencia, intento hacer reaccionar a zack, pero este no le hacía caso, estaba en una especie de transe, no importaba que tanto le gritara desde su mente, él no la escuchaba, cuando el ascensor se detuvo el empezó a caminar por el largo y tenebroso pasillo, cuando a la primera sala del laboratorio verdadero, zack fue directamente a la máquina de golosinas, presiono en un orden los botones de la máquina y cuando presiono el último, la máquina de golosinas se abrió como si fuera una puerta, chara se había quedado sin palabras, sabía que este lugar era sin duda, el más misterioso en el undergraund, creía que había investigado todo el lugar cuando frisk realizo por primera vez la ruta pacifista, pero al parecer, todavía habían muchos secretos dentro de este lugar, y estaba a punto de saber uno de ello.

Quedándose en completo silencio, podía ver todo lo que zack miraba, al principio había una enorme escalera que al no tener luces estaba completamente oscura, pero zack seguía bajando las escaleras, y mientras bajaba, unas luces se iban encendiendo dando una mejor vista, cuando baja por completo las escaleras, observo un pasillo que llevaba a una puerta el cual tenía una placa que decía "cuarto privado", zack simplemente abrió la puerta, y en cuanto entro unas luces se encendieron permitiendo mirar todo lo que había en esa habitación.

Chara salió de la mente de zack para mirar el enorme laboratorio en el que estaba, se acercó a unos planos, y no pudo creerlo, lo que había en esos planos eran dibujos de los blasters que usaba la "basura sonriente", como le decía ella, entonces se dio cuenta, este lugar le pertenecía al científico real anterior a alphys, Chara ya sabía que antes de aplys, hubo otro científico real, pero ella jamás supo quién era, ni en vida, ni después de muerta, dirigió su atención a zack y pudo ver que él estaba observando una enorme capsula, pero la cosa era que la capsula estaba rota, los vidrios estaban esparcidos por todos lados, menos dentro de la capsula, no tardo nada en adivinar que lo que sea que estaba ahí, fue el que rompió la capsula, al lado de la destrozada capsula habia una computadora, para su sorpresa no hubo problemas para que se encendiera, cuando se encendió por completo pudo ver que había una carpeta que decía "proyecto Z", la abrió para ver un único video en ella, le dio clic y el video se empezó a reproducir.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día 1**

-Hola mi nombre es w.d gáster –dijo un esqueleto que tenía marcas en su cara, agujeros en ambas manos y una bata de científico.

-El nombre de este proyecto es proyecto Z, este proyecto tiene como propósito traer las almas humanas restantes al undergraund, también tiene como propósito ser el guardián de todos los monstruos, ya que el proyecto Z es la mescla perfecta entre al ADN de un monstruo, y el ADN de un ser humano. –dijo el científico conocido como w.d gáster, la cámara fue tomada por este, solo para ponerla después en frente de una capsula, el cual tenía adentro un bebe humano, en su pecho había una media alma de color amarilla –este es el proyecto Z, tras usar mi ADN y el del ultimo humano que cayo aquí, mas usar el poder de una de las almas obtenidas, por fin logre crear al hibrido perfecto, hasta ahora su salud, tanto física como mental, están estables, no ha presentado ningún especie de problema, además que ha empezado a desarrollar magia propia, a diferencia de la magia de un humano el cual nunca fue tan poderosa como la de los monstruos, su magia desde su creación ha demostrado ser más fuerte que la magia de los humanos así como como el de un monstruo recién nacido, esto se debe a que su alma es mitad humana teniendo mucho más poder que un monstruo, pero también es debido a que su alma es mitad monstruo teniendo una gran cantidad de magia que poco va a ir creciendo con el sujeto, debido a la situación, estoy obligado a empezar este proyecto sin la autorización del rey, pero es muy necesario, al tener el sujeto un alma de monstruo y el alma de un ser humano juntos, las probabilidades de que pase la barrera sin dificultad son del 65%, pare acelerar las cosas tendré que hacer que el cuerpo del sujeto crezca hasta la edad que la magia de un monstruo es más poderosa, el cual es la edad de los 18 años, además tendré que hacer diferentes simulaciones para lograr que aprenda lo necesario antes de salir fuera de la barrera, hasta entonces hay que esperar lo mejor, gáster fuera .

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día 8**

Ahora se podía ver a un chico de 10 dentro de la capsula con gáster al lado, informando sus avances –el sujeto no presento problemas al crecimiento del cuerpo acelerado, además que en cuestión de estos días los programas de simulación que le he apuesto hasta ahora han demostrado ser efectivo respecto a su desarrollo intelectual, también su desarrollo respecto a la magia ha sido increíble, al hacer que su cuerpo creciera tan rápido, le permitió a su magia hacer lo mismo, su magia se volvió tan fuerte, que fácilmente logra superar a toda la guardia real del rey asgore, en poco tiempo lograra superar la magia de todos los monstruos conocidos, tendré que hacer que pase por varias simulaciones para evitar que en el futuro se vuelva loco por tanto poder, tengo que asegurarme de que su poder sea para proteger a los monstruos, no para destruirlos, pero hasta entonces solo puedo confiar en que todo saldrá bien, w.d gáster fuera.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día 21**

Ahora estaba un joven de 18 años de edad en la capsula –ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que inicie con el proyecto Z, todo respecto al proyecto a ido como la seda, en la segundo semana de su creación, su cuerpo alcanzo la edad de 18 años, decidí sacarlo de la capsula para que empezara a afiliar su habilidades mágicas y de combate, respecto a su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era simplemente imparable, pero respecto a sus habilidades mágicas, era un completo desastre, por suerte solo tuvo que practicar 3 días para poder dominarlo por completo, al tener parte de mi ADN puedo crear huesos hechos de magia, la cantidad que puede crear es ilimitada, y no pierde nada de energía al crearlos, tras pensarlo e decidió darle el poder de manejar dos armas recién creadas por mí, la primera es un arma el cual yo llamo gáster blaster, un arma que ataca a distancia con una enorme ráfaga de magia, lo más seguro es que le costara usarlo al principio, pero con el tiempo lo dominara, y la segunda las llamo gáster hands, estas armas fueron creadas usando el poder de las almas que tenemos actualmente, le permitirán usar las habilidades únicas de cada una de las almas que tenemos actual, por ahora solo tenemos 6 las cuales son el poder de justicia, perseverancia, paciencia, integridad, amabilidad y valentía, aún falta el poder de la determinación, pero hasta obtenerla el sujeto podrá arreglárselas bien con el poder de las almas actuales, gáster fuera.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día: 48**

El sujeto logro mucho avances, su intelecto llega a tan alto, que fácilmente puede entender lo que a otros les costaría meses o incluso años entender, también logro tener unos avances físicos increíbles, su fuerza supera por creces al de un ser humano, y respecto a sus avances mágicos, simplemente apenas y si tengo palabras, el sujeto como predije no controlo al primer intento las armas que tenía para él, pero solo fue cuestión de práctica para que lograra dominar, tanto los gáster blaster, como las gáster hands, estoy seguro de que no ha existido, por lo menos, no en esta línea de tiempo, un ser tan poderoso, él es la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas, en 3 días más, le informare al rey de mis planes, estoy seguro de que permitirá que el proyecto Z se lleve a cabo, después de todo, ningún rey le negaría la salvación a su gente, pero buen, eso es todo por hoy, w.d gaster fuera.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día: 51**

En la capsula estaba el hibrido conocido como proyecto Z, solo que tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, gáster estaba dando su informe, pero se le podía notar la frustración-El sujeto ha tenido problemas, no puedo comprender que es lo que ha pasado, en un momento las cosas marchaban bien, el sujeto estaba a sus máximas capacidades, tenía una fuerza física que supera por creces a la fuerza de un humano, un intelecto tan alto que fácilmente me superaba, también una enorme cantidad de magia, el cual no importaba cuanto se esforzara un monstruo en alcanzar ese nivel, no lo lograría ni en un millón de años, no sé cómo, pero la magia del sujeto empezó a lastimarlo, desde hace varias semanas el sujeto experimentaba algunos dolores, yo creía que esos dolores se debía a las fuertes simulaciones, ahora veo que me equivoque, no sé qué es lo le ocurre, pero si no logro arreglar esto las probabilidades de que el sujeto muera son muchas, pase lo que pase no puedo arriesgarme a perder al sujeto, perdería demasiado tiempo el crear a otro, y los monstruos necesitan al sujeto, necesitan a un guardián, ya que sin él, están indefensos, solo puedo esperar lo mejor, hasta entonces, w.d gáster fuera.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día: 80**

Después de muchas pruebas, creo que he averiguado que es lo que le ocurre al sujeto, al parecer su cuerpo no tiene las capacidades suficientes para aguantar enormes cantidades de magia, aunque sea un hibrido entre la especie humana y la de los monstruos, su cuerpo es humano y por lo tanto no está diseñado para aguantar tanta cantidad de magia, ya que los humano jamás fueron los mejores cuando se trataba de magia, ya que a un monstruo d años de edad le tomaba 2 meses aprender un simple hechizo de levitación, mientras que a los humanos les tomaba d años, además parece ser que a los humanos se les ha olvidado como usar la magia, y eso me lo han demostrado los niños humanos que han caído aquí con anterioridad, ya que varios se quedaban ilusionados por lo de la magia, mientras que otros simplemente no se lo creían, pero bueno, la cosa es que tendré que obligar al sujeto a pasar por una especie de metamorfosis, será doloroso para él, pero por lo menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de que su propia magia lo mate, hasta entonces, w.d gáster fuera.

 **Proyecto Z**

 **Día: 90**

El sujeto ya está fuera de peligro, tras varios de obligarlo a pasar por la metamorfosis, hoy por fin ya ha terminado de pasar la metamorfosis, el sujeto ya no tiene riesgos de que su propia magia lo mate, por ahora solo tengo que dejarlo descansar, cuando se recupere del todo, el proyecto Z se pondrá en marcha, por ahora necesito revisar el núcleo, ya que últimamente ha tenido algunos problemas de producción, tengo que solucionarlo, ya que sin el núcleo el sujeto podría morir dentro de la capsula, hasta entonces, w.d gaster fuera.

El video se acabó, chara miro de reojo a zack, buscaba una explicación.

-nunca supe que fue lo que paso con el después de ese día, solo supe que salió de esa puerta como lo siempre, y yo pensaba que regresaría, pero nunca regreso, estuve años encerrado ahí dentro, pero eso no evitaba que yo siguiera consciente, todavía lo seguía esperando, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que mi creador regresaría, un día harto empecé a golpear la capsula con todas mis fuerzas, quería salir, ya no quería pasar un segundo más en esa cosa, después de mucho intentos logre romper la capsula, pero al no salir de esa capsula en mucho tiempo mi cuerpo estaba en pésimas condiciones, no podía levantarme y al faltarme las fuerza termine cayendo inconsciente, lo único que recuerdo después de eso, es conocerte a ti –dijo zack mientras observaba la capsula que fue su prisión

Estaba sorprendida, jamás se hubiese imaginado de qué zack era un experimento, creado para exterminar a los humanos y proteger a los monstruos, simplemente era una locura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? –pregunto chara

-como recupere mis memorias estoy consciente de que todos los monstruos fueron exterminados por ti –dijo zack dirigiendo su atención a chara.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿matarme? –pregunto chara

-no conseguiré nada con ello, tengo una mejor idea –dijo zack mientras empezaba a taclear algunos códigos en la computadora, tras varios minutos, se abrió un compartimiento secreto el cual mostro una caja de metal, chara con duda la tomo y la abrió, dentro habían unos guantes negros sin dedos, pero estos tenían un par de agujeros en estos.

-¿para que los guantes? –pregunto chara tomando los guantes.

Zack no respondió, solo tomo ambos guantes y se los puso, él puso sus manos al frente suyo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, luego los abrió mostrando que el derecho cambio a un color amarillo, mientras que el izquierdo de un color rojo, ambos soltando magia en forma de un fuego mágico para no sobrecargarse, los agujeros de los guantes brillaron, y salió un pequeño rayo de magia el cual tomo la forma de un portal.

-¿q-que es esto? –pregunto chara mirando el portal recién creado

-un portal a otra dimensión -dijo zack mientras hacía que sus ojos volvieran a ser cafés.

-¿otra dimensión? –pregunto chara

-solo te diré que podemos ir a un lugar un poco parecido a este, pero no es el mismo, tiene sus diferencias, la cosa es que no pienso quedarme en este lugar, estar solamente tú y yo se tornaría muy aburrido, así que pensé, que mejor idea que ir a otra dimensión, por lo menos en una dimensión donde hay gente, y lo más seguro abran muchas cosas que te sorprenderán, así que, qué me dices ¿quieres ser una aventurera dimensional? –dijo zack viendo a chara con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano apunto de atravesar el portal, tal vez fue ella la que asesino a todo el mundo en esta dimensión, pero ahora era la única compañera que tenía.

Chara dudo un segundo si tomar la oferta de zack o no, pero tras pensarlo mejor él tenía un punto, ya no quedaba nada en su universo, no podía usar el reset, por lo que ya no importaba que pasara un su universo, ellos eran los últimos seres vivos que quedaban, y pasara lo que pasara nada lo cambiaria.

-vale te acompañare –dijo chara mientras tomaba la mano de zack, este solo pudo sonreír mientras cruzaba el portal junto con chara.

 **Bueno chicos eso fue todo, miren, recuerdan que en el primer capítulo dije que quería su ayuda con algo, pues con el viaje entre dimensiones, voy a hacer una votación para ver a cual universo quieren que vallan zack y chara, por ahora estos dos son los que tengo en mente.**

 **1) underswap**

 **2) underfell**

 **Pueden elegir entre estos dos, pero también si ustedes lo quieren pueden elegir otros universos el que tenga mayores votos será el universo que visitaran, bueno chicos hasta entonces, los veo en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. UNDERFELL PARTE 1

**CHAPTER 3**

zack y chara salieron del agujero interdimensional sin ningún percance, chara se sorprendió por el lugar en el que zack la había llevado, era un enorme espacio negro que tenía cristales flotando por todos lados, no importaba a donde mirara los cristales parecían ser infinitos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto chara admirando el enorme espacio negro.

-en el centro del multiverso –dijo zack con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Zack floto alrededor de los cristales, parecía que estaba buscando algo, chara lo seguía de cerca admirando también los cristales, se acercó a uno para poder verlo mejor, y se sorprendió, ya que el cristal estaba dando imágenes de todos los monstruos, pero estos eran diferentes, sans y papyrus por ejemplo, en vez de usar sus ropas habituales llevaban puestos una túnicas negras, sans usaba la capucha de su túnica, mientras que lo único que chara pudo reconocer que llevaba papyrus era una bufanda roja.

-¿estos son los sans y papyrus que conocí _?_ –pregunto chara.

-más o menos –dijo zack detrás de chara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "más o menos"? –pregunto chara sin despegar la vista del cristal.

-mira no sé quiénes son esos sans o papyrus, pero estos no son los que tu conocías, o por le menos no por completo, la cosa es que ellos son los sans y papyrus de otro universo o línea temporal como le quieras decir, la cosa es que en cada universo, las cosas suelen ser diferentes, en algunas las acciones de los seres que habitan en un universo no son las mismas que las otras, en otros puedes llegar a ser la que intentaba salvar a los monstruos, en otra tu puedes llegar a ser hombre, en otra tal vez jamás exististe, etc, las probabilidades son infinitas, si se crea un nuevo universo, siempre es porque nació por su propia cuenta, o por que en otros universos se tomaron decisiones distintas. –explico zack, mientras nuevamente empezaba a flotar con chara siguiéndolo

-¿Cuál es tu propósito viniendo aquí?, dudo mucho que quisieras abandonar nuestro universo original solo porque estuvieras aburrido–dijo chara mientras seguía a zack.

-parece que estar dentro de mi cabeza logro que me conocieras mejor, bueno tienes razón no Sali de mi universo porque sí, tengo un motivo –dijo zack

-¿y ese es? –pregunto chara esperando la respuesta de zack.

-mira hubo algunas cosas que gaster no mención de mí en sus reportes, una de ellas, es que puedo sentir la energía que emiten las almas humanas –dijo zack.

-¿eso que tiene que ver con la razón del que nos fuéramos de nuestro universo original? –pregunto chara.

-mira, lo que pasa es que cuando recupere la memoria, también recupere la capacidad de sentir las almas humanas, pero la cosa era que no sentía ninguna otra alma humana aparte de la nuestra –explicaba zack.

-sabes que yo cometi una ruta genocida, claro que no queda ningún alma humana, yo mate a todos los humanos en nuestro universo –dijo chara

No me refería a eso, me refería a las almas humanas que tenía el rey –dijo zack

Chara se sorprendió, ¡lo había olvidado!, estaba tan sorprendida por saber cual era el pasado de zack, por lo de salir de su universo, que habia olvidado por completo las almas humanas.

-espera, ¿me estás diciendo que las almas humanas dejaron de existir en nuestro universo? –pregunto chara mientras empezaba a flotar al lado de zack para mirarlo a la cara.

-no, no dejaron de existir, simplemente hicieron lo mismo que nosotros –dijo zack mientras se ponía un poco serio.

-¿se fueron de nuestra dimensión? –pregunto chara.

-exacto, las almas humanas en todos los universos tienen sentimientos y actúan por su propia voluntad, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que las almas humanas llegan a hacer esto, lo más seguro es que están esparcidos por algunos de este infinito multiverso – dijo zack

-asi que por eso salimos de nuestro universo, estas intentando encontrar las almas –dijo chara.

-correcto, veras en todos los universos si un ser vivo, ya sea humano o monstruo, consigue las 7 almas humana en su universo, tendrá el poder de un dios, casi omnipotente, si esto es asi, imagínate que pasaría s almas de las que escaparon de mi universo llegara a este y los obtuviera, obtendría demasiado poder, además de que se corre el riesgo de que se sepa de los diferentes universos, y en consecuencia que este ser vivo quiera ir a estos para conseguir las demás almas de todos los universos, simplemente sería un problema que nadie lograría solucionar –explico zack completamente serio, se acercó a un cristal en específico, y dio un sonrisa que chara noto.

-¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto chara al ver la sonrisa de zack.

-encontré la primera alma –dijo zack mientras que tocaba el cristal una ventana salió frente a él.

-hum, parece que este universo se llama underfell –dijo zack mientras hacía que la ventana desapareciera.

-¿ahí está la primera alma? –pregunto chara.

Si, aunque no puedo saber con exactitud cuál es, pero bueno ya lo averiguaremos después –dijo zack, mientras concentraba su magia en el cristal, unos segundos despues el cristal se convirtió en un portal.

-oye lo mejor será que te quedes en mi mente, no sé qué es lo que nos encontraremos del otro lado de este universo, pero recuerda que tú en nuestro universo y lo más seguro en este eras reconocida como la malvada del cuento, mejor que quedes en mi mente para evitar problemas – dijo zack

-vale lo hare –dijo chara, mientras se convertía en un aura mágica y se metía en la parte roja del alma que le correspondía.

En cuanto el aura roja entro por completo en el alma de zack, atravesó el portal, al hacerlo el portal volvió a tomar la forma de un cristal, pero sin que zack o chara llegaron a notar una presencia lo veía todo con sus ojos completamente negros.

-hum, así que un nuevo AU ha sido creado. –dijo la presencia desconocida mientras observaba el cristal que zack había usado para ir al universo conocido como "underfell".

-no le hará daño a nadie observarlos un poco, podría llegar a ser interesante –dijo la presencia mientras de ojos negros mientras desaparecía.

 **UNIVERSO: UNDERFELL**

 **BOSQUE DE SNOWDIN**

Se podía ver un enorme bosque cubierto de nieve, además de que el cielo era de un color rojizo, pero en medio de este bosque se encontraba corriendo una niña, aparentaba tener unos 10 u 11 años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño un poco oscuro y los ojos cerrados, aunque cerrados demostraban miedo y preocupación, vestía un suéter de color negro con dos rayas rojas, una pantalón corto y una botas marrones y entre sus manos llevaba una bota que tenía una flor en ella la cual tenía un rostro, que al igual que la niña demostraba mucha preocupación.

La niña se detuvo un momento para descansar, llevaba como media hora corriendo de el.

-sweetheart por favor, no huyas de mi así, ver como huyes de esa manera me lastima–la niña escucho la voz de su perseguidor, miro hacia atrás para ver a un esqueleto con los dientes afilados y uno de estos era de oro, llevaba una chaqueta, un short y unos zapatos negros, y un suerte de color rojo, este se acercaba a la niña lentamente, mientras que en su cara había una sonrisa que perturbaría a cualquiera con un enorme sonrojo.

-¡frisk corre! –grito la flor que estaba dentro de la bota que usaba como maceta, frisk empezó a correr nuevamente intentando huir de su perseguidor, lo más seguro era que ya se habría salvado de esto de no ser porque se perseguidor destrozo su teléfono.

Mientras un poco lejos de frisk y su perseguidor, para ser más exactos en las puertas de las ruinas, un portal se abrió, uno segundos después zack salió del portal, en cuanto lo hiso el portal se cerró por si solo.

-asi que este es underfell –dijo zack admirando un poco el paisaje, tan parecido, pero a la vez tan distinto del de su universo.

-no hay mucha diferencia, lo único que si es diferente es el cielo rojo, pero aparte de so todo es igual –dijo chara desde la mente de zack.

-no nos confiemos, tal vez los paisajes sean parecidos, pero no sabemos cómo son los monstruos aquí, por ahora lo mejor será guardar distancia, no quiero formar parte de los problemas de este universo –dijo zack mientras empezaba a caminar.

Tras varios minutos de caminata zack no se había encontrado con ningún monstruo, lo cual le convenía, pero mientras caminaba noto una presencia que se acercaba, intento sentir si era un alma humana, pero no podía sentir nada, no era que el alma fuera de un monstruo, no podía usar su poder para ver las almas humanas, al no tener opción se preparó, si era algún monstruo o humano que intentara matarlo, lo destrozaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sus instintos le decían que se acercaba, podía escuchar los pasos, los arbustos se movieron y de estos salió una figura, que al no ver a zack, termino chocando con este y cayendo al suelo mientras que zack solo la observaba, se sorprendió al ver una niña pequeña con una maseta en las manos que tenía un flor, que aparentemente estaba viva.

-oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto zack mirando a la niña que se había chocado con él, la niña y la flor miraron sorprendidos a zack, no podían creer que hubiera otro humano en el subsuelo, antes de que zack o la niña y la flor pudieran decir algo, los arbustos se movieron de nuevo, la niña al no saber qué hacer se ocultó de lo primero que encontró, zack, se ocultó detrás de zack mientras que él se ponía nuevamente de pie, sintió como la niña agarro con una de sus manos su chaqueta mientras que enterraba su rostro en su espalda, no tenía que ser inteligente para saber que sentía un profundo temor.

-¿sweetheart?, quien demonios es este –dijo alguien con enojo, zack miro al ser que tenía al frente, un esqueleto que vestía como él lo llamaría, "un idiota que se cree un chico malo".

-valla, yo me hago la misma pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto zack mientras observaba al esqueleto con una mirada aburrida y una ceja alzada.

-es sans, un esqueleto que no me cae nada bien –dijo chara desde la mente de zack.

-soy el que te desmembrara sin piedad si permaneces otro momento cerca de mi sweetheart –dijo sans mientras que su ojo izquierdo brillaba.

-dudo mucho que ella quiera estar más tiempo cerca de ti, yo diría que la relacio ya se marchito –dijo zack mirando a sans con una sonrisa.

-si asi lo quieres –dijo sans, mientras que aparecía un gáster blaster solo que tenía cuatro ojos en vez de dos, sans disparo el gáster blaster contra zack dispuesto a matarlo, tal vez mataría a frisk, pero sabía que cuando ella reiniciaría la atraparía esta vez, la explosión de gáster blaster causo un montón de humo, sans sonrió al creer que había matado a zack, ahora si mato a frisk, solo tenía que esperar a que reiniciara.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –sans se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del que se supone había matado, unos instantes después, el humo se disipo, permitiendo ver que una mano esquelética que tenía un agujero en la mano que brillaba de color verde, creaba un escudo de magia, y del otro lado del escudo estaba zack con una cara de puro aburrimiento, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en color rojo el izquierdo y amarillo y derecho, con unas flamas mágicas saliendo de sus ojos para evitar que se sobrecarguen.

-si es así, me decepcionas–dijo zack mientras que sans, frisk y flowey miraban sorprendidos, la luz en el agujero de la mano esquelética desapareció mientras que el escudo hacia lo mismo, y la mano flotaba al lado de zack.

-imposible –dijo sans mientras creaba un montón de huesos rojos y los lanzaba a zack, tomo a frisk y dio un salto esquivando los huesos que sans le lanzo, pero mientras que estaba en el aire aparecieron unos gáster blaster rodeándolo, antes de que pudieran disparar zack chasqueo los dedos y otras 6 manos esqueléticas aparecieron rodeándolo y todas brillaron en un color verde creando un escudo evitando que los gáster blasters pudieran dañarlos a él o a frisk, aun con el escudo activado chasqueo los dedos nuevamente creando dos gáster blasters los cuales tenían un ojo amarillo y el otro rojo, estos aparecieron al frente de sans el primero disparo y sans pudo fácilmente esquivarlo, luego disparo el segundo, obligando a sans a tele transportarse, lo cual fue un grave error para él, zack al prevenir donde se tele transportaría, desactivo el escudo para caer al suelo con frisk y flowey en sus brazos, las 7 manos esqueléticas pasaron de ser color verde a azul claro, de las manos esqueléticas salieron unos especies de látigos hechos de magia que se dirigían hacia el punto donde sans apareció, este intento usar huesos para cortar los látigos, pero no pudo evitar que los látigos lo atraparan, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, zack chasqueo los dedos mientras 2 gáster blasters aparecían a su lado apuntando a sans dispuestos a disparar.

-espero que hayas tenido una buena vida –dijo zack a punto de disparar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de disparar frisk se puso en medio de sans y zack, evitando que el disparara.

-oye niña quítate del medio –dijo zack mientras concentrando su atención en frisk.

Frisk simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-mira no se que hubiese hecho este desgraciado si yo no hubiese llegado, pero estoy seguo de que no era nada bonito –dijo zack mientras miraba seriamente a frisk.

-frisk no te dejara que mates a la basura sonriente, no importa lo que el hacha hecho simplemente no lo hará –dijo la flor amarilla que seguía en las manos de frisk.

Zack se quedó mirando a frisk un segundo, podía ver que ella estaba determinada a no dejar que zack asesinara a alguien.

-lo sabía, sabía que tú no dejarías que algo me pasara sweetheart, perdón por asustarte hace un momento te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, solo dile a este tipo que me libere y nos podremos ir –dijo sans mientras el sonrojo volvía a su cara.

Zack miro primero a frisk y luego a sans, ya habia tomado una decisión.

-" _suspiro_ ", vale no lo matare –dijo zack mientras que los gaster blasters desaparecían –pero no me voy a arriesgar a que este idiota cometa una estupidez –dijo zack, chasqueo los dedos y las manos movieron sus látigos alzando a sans y obligándolo a caer duramente al suelo.

Frisk miro preocupada el cuerpo inerte de sans, se acercó a este y se tranquilizó, la altura del golpe podría haber matado a cualquiera, pero por suerte, el golpe solo lo dejo inconsciente.

-no te preocupes por él, despertara en un rato –dijo zack mientras se acercaba a frisk con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Frisk miro enojada a zack con los brazos cruzados, no es que a zack le intimidara una frisk que lo mirara con desaprobación, pero la mirada lo ponía en una posición un poco incómoda.

-¿Qué? –pregunto zack al no tener ni la más mínima idea del enojo de frisk.

Apunto a sans para intentar dar su punto.

-que querias que hiciera, que le cantara una canción de cuna hasta que se durmiera, era esto o soltarlo teniendo el riesgo de que intentara algo –dijo zack intentando dar una excusa.

-¿y que vamos a hacer con? –pregunto flowey mirando al esqueleto.

-solo dejémoslo aquí y ya, asi nos evitamos problemas –dijo zack.

Frisk lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

" _suspiro al saber lo que frisk quería"_ , vale vale, lo llevaremos con nosotros –dijo zack con molestia, pero vio como frisk dio una pequeña sonrisa –sabes, era la primera persona que conozco, que aunque literalmente el té mantenía amenazado, tú quieres ayudarlo, eres un poco rara –dijo zack mientras que las manos esqueléticas desaparecían excluyendo una, esta volvió a tener un color verde y creo un escudo que empezó alrededor de sans.

-listo así será más fácil llevarlo, no ahí que preocuparse por que intente algo, el escudo bloqueara su magia –dijo zack.

-por cierto ¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto flowey.

-oh, es cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es zack un pacer conocerlos –dijo zack mientras les daba una sonrisa.

-un placer conocerte, mi nombre es flowey, flowey la flor, ella es frisk, es un placer conocerte también –dijo flowey al ver que este humano se había ganado su confianza.

-bueno ¿me pueden decir si hay algún pueblo cerca? –pregunto zack

En respuesta frisk tomo la manga de su chaqueta mientras empezaba a jalarlo de la manga de su chaqueta, intentando llevarlo a alguna parte.

-así que si hay un pueblo cerca verdad, bueno si quieres se mi guía te lo agradecería mucho –dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de frisk.

Esta asintió con su cabeza.

-muchas gracias –dijo zack mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de frisk y empezaba a acariciarla.

Frisk al sentir las caricias no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, aunque no podia negar que las carias eran un poco relajantes, flowey los miraba con una ceja levantada.

-bueno, lo mejor será ponerse en marcha –dijo mientras se levantaba, frisk asintió y empezó a caminar seguido por zack, con el escudo verde cargando a un inconsciente sans.

Chara había visto lo que hiso zack, al ver como zack acariciaba a frisk, hacía que se sintiera molesta por alguna razón.

-oye, porque tenemos que hacer que nos guíen tu deberías saber el camino –le dijo chara mentalmente a zack.

-lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola por ahí, estaría en peligro si la dejo sola por ahí –dijo mentalmente zack.

Tras algunos minutos de caminata zack estaba empezando a aburrirse, asi que decidio intentar hacer una conversación.

-oye frisk –frisk lo miro mientras seguía caminando –¿porque este tal sans te estaba siguiendo? –pregunto zack.

Frisk sintió escalofríos al recordar la razón por la que sans la perseguía.

-la basura sonriente le pidió algo que simplemente nunca se le debería decir a una niña –dijo flowey con molestia.

-¿Qué le pidio? –pregunto zack serio sea lo que sea tenía que ser muy malo.

Cuando flowey estuvo a punto de dar su respuesta, frisk la dio por si misma.

-me pidió….. Que pateara su trasero –dijo frisk con miedo.

La cara de sorpresa que puso zack simplemente no tenía precio, y ni hablar de chara, que simplemente no podía creerse lo que esta versión de sans le había pedido hacer a esta frisk, chara podría haberse imaginado a sans de diferentes formas, pero jamás se lo hubiese imaginado como un pervertido, pedófilo y masoquista.

-si se atreve a acercarte a ti otra vez, le voy a destrozar cada hueso que tiene –dijo zack mientras que su vista era cubierta por su cabello y habla en un tono muy serio.

-menos mal que ya no tengo que preocuparme solo yo de lo que este pervertido puede llegar a hacerle –dijo flowey dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-bueno, que tal si dejamos de lado esta conversación, frisk que tal si me dices como fue que llegaste aquí y además me dices lo que has logrado hasta ahora –dijo zack intentando olvidar la conversación.

Así pasaron hablando de las aventuras de frisk en todo el camino, flowey se sentía un tanto relajado al ver que frisk tenía un nuevo amigo, de vez en cuando tanto zack como flowey miraban la barrera verde que evitaba que sans escapara, así tras un tiempo lograron llegar a snowdin. **BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY, VERAN CHICOS AL VER QUE LA VOTACION SE QUEDO EN UN EMPATE, ELEGI POR MI PROPIA CUENTA EL GANADRO, EL CUAL FUE UNDERFELL, NO SE CUANTAS PARTES TENDRA EL UNIVERSO DE UNDERFELL, PERO CUANDO SE TERMINE TODA YO VOY A PONER NUEVAMENTE UNA VOTACION PARA QUE ELIJAN EL PROXIMO UNIVERSO QUE VISITARAN ZACK Y CHARA.**

 **HASTA ENTONCES, NOS VEMOS LUEGO**


	4. UNDERFELL PARTE 2

**CHAPTER 4: UNDERFELL PARTE 2**

Cuando el grupo el pequeño grupo logro llegar a snowdin, hubo algunos de los monstruos que pasaban por ahí y saludaban a frisk al verla, mientras que habían otros simplemente la ignoraban aun si ella les mandaba un saludo, zack miraba como los monstruos de la dimensión en la que estaba actualmente trataban a frisk, aunque eran agresivos la mayoría del tiempo, frisk logro encontrar la manera de hacerse amiga de la mayoría, los monstruos siempre que veían a zack, lo miraban con una mirada asesina, intentando intimidarlo aunque no funcionaba, además de que algunos se fijaban en la barrera hecha de magia que rodeaba a sans, pero parecía no afectarles, como si el ver a un monstruo atrapado en un escudo de magia fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-bueno, ya que estamos en snowdin, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? –pregunto zack mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a un sans todavía inconsciente.

-qué tal si lo dejamos en un bar que esta por aquí cerca, cualquiera que lo vea dirá que se desmayó por emborracharse –dijo flowey dando una buena idea.

-no es mala idea, hagámoslo entonces –dijo zack mientras se dirigía al bar.

Tras unos minutos zack salió del bar solo que sin el escudo de magia siguiéndolo.

-bueno, ya está hecho, no tendremos que preocuparnos porque este esqueleto nos siga, por lo menos no por un buen rato –dijo zack mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos –ahora quisiera preguntarles, ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora?.

-nos dirigiremos a hotland, después intentaremos encontrar la manera de llegar al castillo del rey asgore, para lograr sacar a frisk de este lugar –dijo flowey un poco preocupado por la seguridad de frisk.

-puedo acompañarlos si quieren, así nos aseguramos de que no les pase nada a ninguno de los dos, además de que quiero confirmar algo–dijo zack mientras los miraba con una sonrisa un tanto relajada.

-¿tienes algo pendiente que hacer en hotland? –pregunto flowey, no solo él tenía esa pregunta, frisk también se preguntaba qué era lo que zack tenía pendiente.

-bueno, se podría decir que sí, estoy buscando algo y tal vez pueda encontrarlo en hotland –dijo zack.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?, si nos dices talvez podamos ayudarte, ya sabes, como pago por ayudarme a mí y a frisk con la basura sonriente –dijo flowey.

-no te preocupes, no es necesario –dijo zack mientras negaba con la mano.

-¿seguro?

-muy seguro, deberíamos empezar a caminar, mientras más rápido llegamos a hotland, más rápido saldremos de aquí –dijo zack mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por frisk cargando en brazos la maceta flowey.

No les tomo mucho tiempo lograr llegar a waterfall, sabían que si querían llegar a hotland, tenían que cruzar waterfall primero, todos estaban caminando en completo silencio, frisk se divertía un poco con las flores ecos del lugar, las cuales en vez de ser color azul, eran rojos, flowey jugaba un poco con ella para no aburrirse, mientras que zack tenía una conversación mental con chara.

-"oye me podrías decir, ¿porque no les dijiste sobre el alma humana que buscamos?, quiero decir, sería más fácil por encontrar el alma no lo crees" –dijo chara hablando mentalmente con zack.

-"sé que sería más fácil, pero si les dijera sobre una octava alma humana, contando la de la frisk de este universo, sería un problema, ya que tendría que explicarles que no soy de este universo, y por lo tanto tendría que decirles que existen, no miles, sino millones de universos "-dijo zack mentalmente.

-"¿y qué tiene de malo decírselos?" –pregunto chara.

-"tiene todo de malo, si se los dijera no sé qué impacto psicológico podría causarles". –dijo zack un poco serio.

-"espera, ¿Por qué tendrían un impacto psicológico?" –pregunto chara.

-"porque si yo les dijera que existen otros universo, podrían interesarse en el tema, y si descubren los diferentes universos donde ambos existen, y ven que en otros universos tienen problemas mucho peores de los que ellos tienen, o si ven universos que son mucho mejores que el que residen actualmente, podrían sentirse diminutos, como un pequeño grano de arena en un enorme desierto" –dijo zack

-"¿y porque no me afecto tanto cuando tú me lo dijiste?, es decir, me sorprendí, pero no me paso nada" –dijo chara

-"no lo sé, me imagino que a ti ya casi nada te sorprende" –dijo zack .

El grupo tuvo que pasar varios de los obstáculos que había por ahí, eran unos pequeños puzles muy fáciles de resolver, frisk se la pasaba escuchando los mensajes dejados por las flores eco, aunque algunos eran un poco atemorizantes, otros tenían mensajes un tanto relajantes, incluso frisk encontró uno en el cual una pareja que se declaraba, de una forma un tanto brusca, pero se declaraban.

Zack miraba por todos lados atento de lo que sea, desde que entraron a waterfall había estado sintiendo una presencia un tanto escalofriante, al principio lo ignoro al creer que no era nada, pero ahora ponía total atención a su entorno, no le decía nada a frisk o ha flowey debido a que no quería poner a ninguno de los dos nerviosos, frisk estaba caminando delante de zack, mientras entonaba una pequeña canción, le alegraba un poco que aunque este en un mundo donde podrían asesinarla apenas se descuidara, ella seguía teniendo una sonrisa en la cara, dispuesta a perdonar en vez de luchar.

Sintió la sensación de peligro, y en reacción dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una lanza roja que iba dirigida a su cabeza, miro de donde venía la lanza y pudo ver a una especie de monstruo pez de color azul, tenía el cabellos y os ojos rojos, llevaba puesto una camisa y unos pantalones negros, en el pecho de su camisa tenía un corazón roto, unos guantes y botas rojas, un parche en el ojo izquierdo con un corazón invertido, miraba a zack con una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante.

-valla, un nuevo humano ha caído al undergraund, un placer conocerte puedes llamarme undyne líder de la guardia real –dijo de forma sarcástica y burlona la monstruo pez ahora conocida como undyne.

Zack se le quedo mirando un momento, sin duda ella era un tanto aterradora, además de que sus instintos le decían que tuviera extrema precaución con ella, miro que frisk estaba atrás de undyne, y miro que se acercaba a undyne poco a poco, este se puso un poco tenso ya que no sabía de lo que esta tal undyne era capaz de hacer, pero también confiaba en el humano, frisk no se acercaría de esa forma a un monstruo si no lo conociera o no le diera la suficiente confianza, cuando frisk estuvo muy cerca de la monstruo pez, le dio unos toces en la espalda, para llmar su atención, cuando la vio su sonrisa psicópata fue cambiada a una sonrisa un tanto amigable, aunque los colmillos y los ojos asesinos que tenía le daban un poco temor.

-oh, hola frisk ¿cómo has estado? –pregunto undyne de forma amigable, no hace falta decir que zack se sorprendió al ver como undyne cambiaba su actitud de forma rápida.

-muy bien, ¿cómo van las cosas en la guardia? –pregunto frisk mirándola con una sonrisa.

-igual que siempre, esos inútiles no saben hacer anda bien, de por si el único que hace bien las cosas es papyrus, por lo menos si puedo contar con el –dijo undyne.

-ya veo, oye ¿me quieres decir porque atacaste a zack? –pregunto frisk.

-pues por dos razones, primera: es un humano recuerda que mi trabajo es capturarlos, aunque hice una excepción con tigo –dijo undyne

-¿y la segunda?

-las cámaras de seguridad de alphys grabaron lo que paso entre tú y sans –dijo undyne con enojo, no con frisk si no sans.

Frisk no sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que sucedió cuando conoció a zack .

-no te preocupes lo más seguro es que sans está recibiendo su merecido por parte de papyrus en estos momentos –dijo undyne.

 **SNOWDIN – CASA DE SANS Y PAPYRUS**

-¡qué fue lo que te dije sobre lastimar al humano! –gritaba un enojado papyrus, mientras que sostenía una correa la cual estaba amarrada al cuello de un aterrado sans, mientras que en la otra tenía un látigo.

-¡lo lamento jefe, por favor perdóneme! –gritaba sans mientras era jalado por papyrus hasta el cuarto de sans.

-de esta no te salvas –dijo papyrus mientras metía a sans al cuarto, unos segundos después se podía escuchar los golpes producidos por el látigo, y los gritos de dolor por parte de sans.

 **REGRESANDO A WATERFALL**

-pero bueno, la segunda razón, es que quiero pelear con el–dijo undyne mientras miraba a zack y ponía otra vez esa sonrisa espeluznante.

-¿con migo?, ¿Qué conseguirás con eso? –pregunto zack, si iba a pelear quería saber él porque.

-no es obvio, primero te capturare para garantizar que los monstruos logremos salir a la superficie, y segundo porque vi lo fuerte que eras por las cámaras, ¡ahora quiero comprobar por mí misma hasta qué punto lo eres! –grito con todas sus fuerzas undyne mientras que apuntaba a zack con una lanza que tenía en su mano.

Todo alrededor de zack se volvió negro y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un espacio infinito color negro, cuando pudo ver la figura de undyne los colores en su físico habían desaparecido, lo único que tenía color era una lanza roja que tenía en su mano.

Mientras que zack al igual que ella miro como varias partes de su cuerpo cambiaron de color, lo único que todavía mantenía su color era su alma que se había manifestado en su pecho, una parte de color amarillo, mientras que la otra era de color rojo.

undyne empezó a lanzar miles de lanzas de color rojo hacia zack, el en respuesta retrocedió por la oscuridad infinita esquivando y cada lanza que intentaba darle un golpe de muerte, a veces se veía obligado a usar las gaster hands para crear escudos de energía, o si no utilizaba la (pistola vacía).

Harto de que los ataques de undyne no cesaran, zack uso la tele transportación y se puso a espaldas de undyne teniendo claro una distancia segura, creo otras gaster hand teniendo 6 de 7 creadas, 3 de estas pasaron hacer de color celeste, mientras que las otras tres se volvieron de color amarillo, las 3 manos esqueléticas de color celeste empezaron a lanzar unos especies de lazos que intentaban capturar a undyne, esta empezó a usar la lanza que tenía en su mano para cortar los lazos, pero no importaba cuanto los cortara se regeneraban para seguir persiguiéndola, al final uno logro agarrar el brazo que usaba para manipular la lanza y después los otros tres lazos la rodearon por el cuerpo impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

-"ahora acabala" –zack pudo escuchar la voz de chara en su cabeza.

-será un placer –dijo zack mientras que las 3 gaster hands de color amarillo disparaban una bala de energía hacia undyne y para rematarlo zack reunió poder en la pistola vacía y disparo.

No hace falta decir que el impacto que undyne recibió fue muy duro, pero increíblemente zack miro que arriba de ella estaba su hp.

 **UNDYNE HP: 28/47**

El daño que recibió undyne fue muy fuerte, más sin embargo no el suficiente para acabarla de un golpe.

-valla, se nota que tienes varios trucos debajo de la manga, pero ahora qué tal si esta vez peleo en serio –dijo undyne mientras se preparaba para dar el siguiente ataque.

-"no me digas que ella jamás estuvo luchando en serio" –pensó zack teniendo una gota de sudor frio resbalando por su frente.

-"ten cuidado, si ella jamás estuvo luchando en serio, entonces podría llegar a ser un problema, no te preocupes te cuidare las espaldas" –dijo chara mentalmente.

-"¿desde cuando tienes interés por mí?" –pregunto un poco burlón zack.

-"no malinterpretes, si te ayudo es porque no tengo opciones, si mueres, yo también lo hare, así que no cometas ninguna estupidez me oíste" –dijo chara molesta, aunque en el fondo no podía negar que en realidad estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de zack.

Zack se puso en guardia mirando fijamente a undyne esperando lo que sea, vio que esta empezó a correr con una velocidad increíble hasta el, sonrió, aunque sabía que si perdía podría llegar a morir, le entretenía encontrar a alguien sea tan fuerte y resistente.

Corrió cada uno se dirigía al otro, se miraban directamente a los ojos, cuando llegaron a estar undyne intento usar su lanza para atacar, zack en respuesta dio un salto pasando por arriba de undyne y quedando a sus espaldas mientras le apuntaba con la pistola vacía, en cuanto disparo undyne se movió esquivando la bala, intento golpear a zack con un segunda lanza que había creado con su magia, intentaba golpearlo, pero zack o lograba esquivarlos o lo más impresionante usaba la pistola vacía para bloquearlos, undyne estaba emocionada, aunque su trabajo era atrapar humanos y llevarlos con el rey asgore para robar sus almas, no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación, la sensación de tener una batalla épica con alguien más, en eso undyne intento atacar a zack con ambas lanzas, la lanza que tenía en la mano izquierda en respuesta zack la atrapo agarrándola de la muñeca, mientras que con la derecha uso la pistola sin balas para bloquear la lanza.

-eres bueno –dijo undyne manteniendo la misma sonrisa, zack la veía con una sonrisa retadora –pero no lo suficiente.

Zack puso una mirada confundida, pero luego sintió la sensación de peligro a sus espaldas, giro un poco la cabeza para ver que una lanza roja se dirigía hacia el para matarlo de un solo golpe a la cabeza. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo el alma de zack brillo, para ser más directola parte roja fue la que brillo, de esta salió una especie de aura que se puso atrás de zack y creo un escudo de color rojo evitando que la lanza pudiera darle a su objetivo, zack sonrió al ver que chara si le cuidaba las espaldas.

Undyne se quedó sorprendida, momento en el que zack aprovecho, usando la tele transportación apareció detrás de ella y recargo energía mágica en su pie derecho solo para después darle una patada en la espalda, mandándola a volar, undyne usando una de sus lanzas la clavo en el suelo, aunque fue arrastrada un poco por la fuerza del impacto se levantó, estaba furiosa, iba a acabar con ese humano, aun si le costaba la vida.

frisk y flowey miraban la pelea, flowey estaba impresionado por el enorme poder que zack tenía, sabía que zack era fuerte pero no se imaginó que lo seria hasta el punto de poder desafiar a undyne, mientras que frisk estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que tanto zack como undyne salieran heridos, quería detener la batalla pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo

-de verdad que eres alguien impresionante, sabes pensé que no tendrías el poder necesario para poder desafiarme pero veo que me equivocaba, ¡ahora tengo muchas más ganas de matarte! –dijo undyne mientras se lanzaba a acabar con zack.

Zack sonrió, ella había bajado la guardia, el espero a que undyne estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, cuando undyne dio un golpe con su lanza para intentar matar a zack, un rayo de color amarillo con rojo golpe a undyne, esta se quedó de pie un momento para luego caer inconsciente al frente de zack, miro hacia el lado de donde venía el rayo y se podía ver un gaster blaster con un ojo amarillo y el otro rojo.

-valla, eso estuvo intenso –dijo zack mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente para limpiar un poco de sudor que tenía, y hacia desaparecer y gaster blaster.

Frisk y flowey o tenían palabras, no podían creer que zack lograra vencer a undyne, siempre pensaron que undyne era la segunda monstruo más fuerte, siendo asgore el primero, estaban impresionados, pero lo que más les impresionaba eran los artefactos que uso para luchar contra undyne.

-oigan, porque estan tan callados, es que acaso el gato les comió la lengua –dijo un poco burlon zack

-q-quien demonios eres? –pregunto flowey un poco asustado, sabía que los humanos podían ser aterradores si se lo proponían, pero él estaba fuera de todo lo que habría imaginado.

-¿yo?, soy solo un simple humano que está buscando algo –fue lo único que zack respondio.

En eso escucharon un gruñido de dolor, cuando miraron a undyne ella estaba intentando levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, zack miro la barra de hp que aparecía arriba de la cabeza de undyne para ver cuánto daño le faltaba para morir.

 **UNDYNE: 05/47**

Para su suerte le habían quedado solo 5 puntos de hp.

-"oye que tal si aprovechamos y aumentamos un poco nuestro poder" –dijo chara mentalmente

-"¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?" –pregunto zack mientras veía como frisk se acercaba a undyne para ayudarla.

-"veras ya que tú tienes determinación gracias a mí, puedes aumentarla matando, si lo haces amentaras tu **exp** , y si consigues el suficiente podrás aumentar tu **love** haciéndote mucho más fuerte mientras más mates"-dijo chara mientras que en la mente de zack ponía una sonrisa.

-"humm, suena tentador, tener más poder me haría las cosas mucho más fáciles, pero prefiero no hacerlo" –dijo zack mientras veía como frisk le preguntaba a undyne sobre su estado.

-"¡¿Qué?!, ¡estas bromeando, mientras más **love** tengas seremos más fuertes, y mientras más fuertes más fácil podremos encontrar las almas!" –decía chara muy enojada.

-"cálmate, no pienso matar a nadie por el simple hecho de que no quiero parecer un monstruo frente a frisk, es decir mírala, es una niña pequeña, que aun después de todo sigue adelante, no ha tenido la necesidad de dañar a nadie, encontró la forma de estar en este mundo si matar, eso para mí es admirable" –dijo zack.

-"eres alguien sin remedio, bien no me escuches pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano moriremos por culpa de tus estupideces pacifistas" –dijo chara harta

Zack al ver que chara ya no quería hablar con él, se hacerlo a sonde estaba todos, sentía la mirada de completa rabia que undyne le dirigía, no tenía que preguntarse por qué lo miraba tan mal, después de todo la había derrotado en su propio campo de juego, ella obviamente se sentía humillada, pero lo único que zack hiso fue tenderle la mano mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-fue una buena pelea –dijo zack

Undyne miro un momento la mano de zack, luego miro a frisk la cual le asintió mientras ponía una sonrisa, ella suspiro solo para tomar la mano de zack y que este la ayudara a levantarse.

-sí, lo fue –fue lo único que respondió undyne

-¿estarás bien?, quiero decir, sé que eres una guerrera y todo eso, pero no creo que después de ese golpe puedas caminar tan fácilmente –dijo zack mientras expresaba un poco de preocupación por undyne.

-pufft, por favor, yo estoy completamente bien –dijo undyne mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

Zack y frisk se miraron mientras alzaban una ceja, luego ambos le dieron un pequeño golpe en la espalda a undyne, y está en respuesta dio un gruñido de dolor mientras se ponía la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo intentando aguantar el dolor.

-yo no diría lo mismo, parece que lo que haces es intentar aguantar el dolor –dijo flowey.

-flowey tiene razón, lo mejor sería que te lleváramos a tu casa para que te cures las heridas, además para que descanses, no importa que tan fuerte seas, eso no quiere decir que seas invencible –dijo zack

-¿y que te hace pensar que te hare caso? –pregunto undyne mirando con molestia a zack.

-esta carita me hace pensar que lo harás –dijo zack mientras cargaba a frisk y la ponía frente a undyne, ella tenía una mirada muy triste y a la vez tierna, undyne intento usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, pero al final lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un suspiro de derrota.

-está bien, ire a descansar a mi casa –dijo undyne mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, pero tras dar unos pasos cayo de rodillas al suelo, no por el cansancio si no por el dolor.

-parece que tendremos que llevarla nosotros –dijo zack mientras se acercaba a undyne y pasaba el brazo de ella por su cuello para ayudarla.

Undyne suspiro, tal vez no conocía a zack, pero estaba segura de que el no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**

 **WATERFALL – CASA DE UNDYNE**

Tras un que pasara una media hora, habían logrado llegar a la casa de undyne, zack pudo ver que era una enorme casa con forma de la cabeza de un pescado con pinchos, además de que parecía estar enojado.

-bueno, me imagino que ayudaras a curar las heridas de undyne –dijo zack mientras miraba a frisk, ella solo asintió –bueno yo me quedare aquí a esperarte.

Tras ver que le asintió firks entro con undyne y con flowey, él se había quedado afuera por dos razones.

La primera era que no quería incomodar a undyne.

La segunda era que desde la pelea con undyne, flowey no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al parecer al ver las habilidades de zack lo hacía creeré que él era alguien peligroso para frisk, zack no lo juzgaba, si él estuviera en su misma posición haría lo mismo.

Miro que su alma apareció en su pecho mientras que la parte roja brillaba y de esta salía un aura roja y de esta saliera chara con su cuerpo físico.

-Que es lo que necesitas –dijo zack mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en una roca que había por ahí.

-quería preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer después de conseguir todas las almas de nuestro universo –pregunto chara.

-quien sabe, tal vez podría intentar una manera de hacer un reset para revivirlo, solo que con la diferencia de que yo estaría en ese universo, cumpliendo con el papel de él porque fui creado, tal vez podría vivir en otros universo, o simplemente vivir viajando de un universo a otro quien sabe –dijo zack mientras cerraba los ojos.

-eres alguien muy despreocupado, eso podría hacer que te maten un día de estos –dijo chara mirando zack un poco molesta.

-si tal vez, pero oye porque no intentas relajarte, no está demás relajarse un poco de vez en cuando –dijo zack mientras seguía sin abrir los ojos

Chara se le quedo mirando un minuto, solo para suspirar y sentarse a su lado.

-no te parece un poco raro, que de un día para el otro, estuviéramos en nuestro universo, sin saber de la existencia del otro, solo que de su segundo a otro nos conociéramos –dijo zack recordando.

-sí, cuando te vi me parecías un idiota que estaba k.o –dijo chara .

-y a mí me pareciste una pervertida, ya que desde mi punto de vista parecía que me estuvieras quitando la ropa –dijo zack mientras habría uno de sus ojos y miraba a chara con una sonrisa burlona

-¡oye!, ¡yo no soy ninguna pervertida! –dijo chara muy molesta pero también avergonzada, zack lo único que atino ha hacer fue a reír un poco solo para después que ambos guardaran silencio durante varios minutos.

-sabes, tal vez solo hemos estado juntos poco tiempo, pero siento que no quiero separarme de ti –dijo zack con los ojos cerrados, chara lo miro, estaba un poco sonrojada por eso.

Ella no quiso responderle, ya que ni siquiera sabía que responder, jamás se había sentido así en su vida, era la primera vez que tenía esta extraña sensación , pero no le disgustaba, más bien era todo lo contrario.

-yo… -trato de hablar chara.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo zack se abalanzo sobre ella quitándola de donde estaba sentada y quedando zack encima de chara en una posición que hiso que la cara de chara pasara de ser pálida a roja.

-¡oye que estas… -no pudo terminar su oración al ver que zack miraba donde estaban sentados los dos segundos antes, dirigio su mirada al mismop lugar que zack y pudo pudo ver que en donde ellos estaban sentados, habían lo que parecía ser varias espadas de energía mágica de color roja.

-valla pudiste sentir mi energía mágica, es impresionante, después de todo todos los que la han sentido, solo lo hicieron luego de que mis espadas atravesaran cada parte de sus cuerpo –tanto zack y chara pudieron escuchar una voz femenina.

Ambos miraron al frente mientras se ponían de pie.

Frente a ellos venia una chica humana con la piel un poco bronceada, tenía el cabello completamente negro con las puntas de color rojo, sus ojos eran igual de rojos que los de chara, su vestimenta constaba de un bluyín un poco oscuro que se pegaba muy bien a su sexy figura, una botas negras, una camisa roja y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos cuantos michos en los hombros, además de que en su espalda llevaba una katana que tenía el mango negro con una cuantos detalles rojos, tenía una hermosa sonrisa , pero a la vez era atemorizante y burlona.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto zack mientras que su mirada se ponía seria, además de que estaba maldiciendo su suerte en su mente, no podía pasar un buen rato sin que viniera alguien a querer pelear con el solamente porque era humano.

-soy Lucy, al igual que tu soy una guardiana, la actual guardiana del universo de **underfell** –dijo la chica mientras mantenía su atemorizante y burlona sonrisa.

Zack y chara se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que la humana había dicho, no podían entender cómo era posible que existiera otro guardián como zack, ya que después de todo gaster había dicho que él era único.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: POR FIN TERMINE ESTO, NO SE SI AHÍ GENTE QUE ESTE PENDIENTE DE QUE LA HISTORIA SE ACTUALICE, PERO SI LO LLEGA HA HABER, ESTONCES LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO, ME TARDE POR EL HECHO DE QUE SOY MUY FLOJO, PARA QUE ENTIENDAN YO ESCRIBIA LA HISTORIA, PERO ESCRIBIA MUY POCO DEBIDO A QUE PACHORRA ME ATRAPABA, PERO HOY ME ESCAPE DE PACHORRA Y LOGRE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO HOY MISMO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA SEA PARA DAR IDEAS A LA HISTORIA O PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES, CON ESO SE DESPIDE ZACK 110**


End file.
